1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to methods of and apparatus for increasing the distance between solid objects. The invention further relates to methods of and apparatus for increasing the linear separation between adjacent solid objects. The invention more particularly relates to a portable mechanical apparatus for increasing the linear separation between adjacent solid objects by generating compressive force sufficient to overcome forces which act to maintain the objects in an initial position.
2. Related Art and Problem Solved
Persons engaged in building or repairing structures, such as a building or a mechanical system, are often confronted with a condition associated with the linear spacing between adjacent objects in the structure. In one aspect of the condition, the distance between the spaced objects is less than some desired amount, wherein the distance is maintained by the shear mass of the objects or by some exterior force acting on the objects or by some combination thereof. Thus, the problem to be solved caused by the mentioned condition involves increasing the linear distance between the objects by overcoming the forces which maintain the objects in position. The solutions have been to pull the objects apart or to push the objects apart. The solution provided by this invention is a tool which is placed between the objects and which can then be operated to generate sufficient force to push the objects apart.
Portable tools for and methods of using the tools to increase the separation between solid objects by gradually pushing them apart are well known in the art. One such tool, especially one employed to raise heavy objects, such as vehicles, over a short distance is commonly referred to as a "jack." It is well known that a jack can be comprised of a rising piston, platform or shelf which is driven by hydraulic pressure or by a lever and ratchet mechanism. Furthermore, a jack can be comprised of a scissor or jaws device driven by a rotatable threaded shaft or by hydraulic pressure. It is known that a jack is generally limited to moving an object in a vertical direction away from a stationary object, such as ground.
A tool useful to gradually spread objects which are horizontally spaced apart and held in such condition by exterior forces, as exemplified by beams and joists in a building or structure, has not been provided by the prior art. In this regard, such beams have been spread by wedging braces of fixed length between the beams by the use of uncontrolled and variable force, such as by hammering.
Accordingly, an apparatus and a method of using the apparatus to evenly and gradually apply compressive force in amount sufficient to separate horizontally oriented objects as well as to lift and/or separate vertically oriented objects has not been provided by the prior art. Such an apparatus and method of using the same is provided by this invention.